1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an active matrix substrate, an electrophoretic display apparatus, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
An organic transistor using an organic semiconductor layer is known as a transistor used in a switching element of an active matrix substrate or the like. Since such an organic transistor can be manufactured through a low-temperature process, a plastic substrate or film can be used as a base body. Therefore, a flexible and light-weight indestructible element can be obtained. Recently, organic transistors are being used as a switching element of the active matrix substrate.
Since the organic transistor can be manufactured through a simple method such as coating or printing using a liquid material, elements can be obtained in a short time period. Therefore, there is a significant merit that a process cost or a manufacturing equipment cost can be remarkably lowered. In addition, since the material properties of the organic material are easily changed by modifying its molecular structure, the organic transistor using the organic material can correspond to a variety of functions including functions that are hard to be implemented using an inorganic material. For example, the active matrix substrate using the organic transistor can be used in an electro-optical apparatus such as an electrophoretic apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-140199.
However, the switching speed of the switching element that uses the organic transistor is slower than that of the switching element that uses an inorganic transistor such as silicon, which makes it difficult to increase the driving speed of the active matrix substrate.